clap_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
RAZE
Seo Jinyoung (서진영, RAZE) is a South Korean soloist who is the founder of Clap Entertainment, alongside with his brother TSUKI. Raze is the eldest among the "Seo's" and "Holy Thirteen", being 24. He is mostly known as Raze, Jin''zeus'', Jinold, Jinhoely or Joutyoung by his friends. "Jinold" is the most common one since he is older than any of his friends but acts like the youngest. Personality Jinyoung has a very cold and done with life aura surrounding him. He may seem like a short intimidating person, but is actually really soft. Sure, Jinyoung can be really scary; but that's only if he's really serious or when someone messes with his loved ones. He may seem like the oldest, but is actually the most immature in his group of friends; yelling out jokes that was completely irrelevant or stupid. Jinyoung is a huge softy that loves everyone, even if he doesn't show it. He cares a lot for his friends and family. However, if you hurt one of his friends or siblings, he'll sure have no mercy and will lose respect for you r maybe hit you with his guitar. Early Life * Education: He studied in Busan, South Korea and graduated college in SOPA. He was born in April 16 in Busan, South Korea as the first child of Seo Han-Bin and Seo Ha-Young. Both are famous architects in South Korea. He had a dream of becoming a singer after he discovered his love for singing and is a talented young man. Raze started off songwriting, joining choir in his middle school days, even joining competitions which he would often bring home first place. However, sometimes, he would doubt his talents whenever he hears his cousin, Seo Jae-Ha singing and hitting high notes. Relatives Jinyoung is one of the many Seo's that was born in the big family. He was the first one to be born in the whole Holy Sixteen. Jinyoung is 24 years-old, attempting to handle his fifteen siblings, who he loved more than anyone else. Seo Han-Bin (Father) , Seo Ha-Young '''(Mother) * TSUKI (23, Brother) * Seo Young-Min (22, Brother) * Seo Na-Eun (22, Sister) * Seo Young-Bin (21, Brother) * Seo Kyoung-Yu (21, Brother) * SKYE (21, Brother) * Seo Young-Bae (21, Brother) * Seo Ki-Young (Brother, 20) * UKIYO (Brother, 20) * Seo Hwi-Young (Brother, 19) * Seo Eun-Bi (Sister, 19) * Seo Young-Ho (Brother, 18) * Seo Bae-Young (Brother, 17) * Seo Jae-Young (Brother, 17) * Seo Young-Ki (Brother, 17) * Lee Hwa-Min (Cousin, 18) * Lee Jae-Ha (Cousin, 16) ** '''Lee Jin-Sol (Lover) ** Oh Yeon-Joo (Sister-In-Law) Albums J''' was released in September 15, 2018, the debut of RAZE after being a producer and songwriter for years. He had worked hard on the album and self-produced it, even being a busy CEO of '''Clap Entertainment. "J" consists of 3 tracks, including SIMPLE, 듣는 편지, and HUG ME. A variety of soft tracks dedicated to an important person in his life, who he had mentioned in several reality shows. His second mini album, I''' was released in September 24, 2018, nine days after his debut single, '''J. The album consists of three tracks, DON'T GO TODAY, IF WE LOVE AGAIN (ft. TSUKI) and LIKE RAIN, LIKE MUSIC. A album with Jeon Youngjae featured in IF WE LOVE AGAIN. Category:Male Category:Soloist Category:CEO